I've Got You
by I Am CreepyPasta's Daughter
Summary: Bobby Drake has run away from home after figuring out he was a mutant and considering his parents are the biggest anti-mutant supporters, he figured he made the right choice. After almost getting killed by mutant hunters he is saved by the X-men and is taken to Xavier community and has his sights set on a very pretty girl named Rogue, but is she worth getting killed over?


**I decided to write this after reading an abandoned story called Xavier Community. **

**Bobby Drake has run away from home after figuring out he was a mutant and considering his parents are the biggest anti-mutant supporters, he figured he made the right choice.  
After almost getting killed by mutant hunters he's saved by the X-men and is taken to Xavier community and has his sights set on a very pretty girl named Rogue, but is she worth getting killed over?**

**Just so you know, I tweaked some peoples powers a bit...or a lot.**

* * *

"Come out mutie!" One of them called. I of course stayed hidden in the dumpster waiting for them to give up. "We just want to talk." The female hunter that was with him scoffed.

"Of course he'll believe that Brandon." She said sarcastically. "The two mutant hunters with cure filled guns just want to talk to him. Very believable." She said rolling her eyes. "He's not coming out anytime soon. Let's go and call Jane to keep a look out for him."

"Why not Steven?" The male hunter, Brandon, asked.

"Because boss wants him alive and if we show up with him dead it'll be our asses." She informed him. Brandon held his wrist up to his mouth and started talking into it while the woman strode forward past the dumpster I hid in and out of the alley. Brandon followed instantly.

I only waited a few seconds before quietly climbing out of the dumpster, trying not to make to much noise by, you know, breathing. I started to walk the opposite way they went, but they must've known I was out because I heard people running towards where I was. I started running faster and I was about 5 feet from the end of the alley when a hand reached out from the space between two buildings an pulled me in. I started to scream, but a covered hand went over my mouth.

"You scream, we both die." A woman's voice spoke. "Understand?" I quickly nodded and stopped struggling as the two mutant hunters ran past our hiding spot. After about 10 seconds the hand lifted off of my mouth and I turned around to see who had saved me.

She was a woman in her late 20's with long dark red hair and dark brown eyes. She wore (Her X-Suit in X-men: Last Stand) and I was instantly embarrassed I had been saved by a Larper.

"I am not a larper!" She whisper yelled at me and I flinched back.

"I didn't say you were a larper!" I whispered back.

"You were thinking it!" She whisper yelled back tapping her temple. "Just c'mon." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me down the space in between the buildings.

"Wait!" I exclaimed only to be shushed. "Who are you? Where are we going?"

"I'll explain when we get there." She said in a tone telling me it was the end of conversation. Once we were in the middle of the space, she let go of my arm and held my hand. I was about to ask again when we started levitating up.

"What the-" But I was shushed yet again. We landed on the roof of the building and then she didn't let go of my hand, but used the other to touch her temple. A few seconds later a large jet-like thing materialized in front of us. "Whoa." The hanger came down and a guy came out wearing a strange pair of glasses.

"You were only gone a few minutes," He said. "How'd you find him so fast?"

"Mutant Hunters." She answered. "There were a couple staking out the alley he was in."

"You okay kid?" He asked eyeing our hands. The woman quickly let go and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm...fine?" I answered but it came out as a question. "Who are you? What is that and what are you going to explain?"

"You didn't tell him?" He asked the woman.

"We didn't have enough time." She answered. "They had nine hunters after him."

"Nine?" The guy asked and she nodded. "Why would Magneto want him so bad?"

"Show us what you can do." The woman said turning to me.

"What I can do?" I asked. "I can't do anything."

"Magneto wouldn't send one hunter after someone who can't do anything let alone nine." The guy stated crossing his arms.

"We know you're a mutant." The woman said. "Magneto wouldn't send his best hunters after you otherwise. We're not here to capture you. Just show us." I sighed.

"Fine." I balled my hands into fist at my sides before throwing my arms out. I was completely made out of ice, they looked surprised.

"Was not expecting that." The guy said under his breath. "Is that ice?" He asked and I nodded shifting out.

"That's not even all of it." I said swiping water drops off of my arms.

"What else can you do?" The woman asked. I held out my hand and she hesitantly went to put her hand in mine.

"What are you-" The guy started, but the woman stopped him.

"Scott it's okay." She said. Once her hand was on mine ice started traveling up her fingers and then her hand. Soon it was covering her whole arm, then I let go.

"That is...unique." The woman said.

"Jean," Scott said. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I can't even feel it." She answered. "No wonder Magneto wants you." I really wanted to know who Magneto was but i decided to wait until later. "Magneto is the guy who sent the mutant hunters after you." She answered. "He's the bad guy."

"How did you do that?" I asked confused. "Can you read my mind or something?"

"Or something." She answered looking at the spots on her arms where the ice was going away.

"Jean's telepathic." Scott answered. "She can read minds, but she's also got telekinesis."

"That's...unique." I repeated. "What can you do?" I asked.

"Scott can shoot lasers out of his eyes." Jean answered and he nodded.

"That's why I have to wear these." He said pointing to his futuristic glasses. "They keep the beams in."

"Nice." I said.

"We really need to go." Jean said holding her temples with her eyes squeezed shut. "They know we're here."

'Alright," Scott said. "Let's go." Jean grabbed my arms and pulled me into the jet.

"Where are we going?" I asked when she pushed me into a very hard chair and ordered me to buckle in.

"Somewhere you'll be safe." Jean said as the jet whirled to life.

I guess I'd have to get a explanation later.


End file.
